


this is only for my discord friends

by A_Triangle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Seduction, Blood and Gore, Crack, F/F, F/M, Food, Gen, Gore, Hot Monokuma, I think this is at ocean got talent, M/M, Mentions Of Beastity, Mentions Of Fancy Feast, Mild Gore, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Other, Seduction, Smut, attempted vore, i am your 13th reason why, im really tired, it worked after, only for my discord friends, sharty - Freeform, shawty, ur mom - Freeform, very hot fanfic, yuh get it ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Triangle/pseuds/A_Triangle
Summary: nolike i said in the title. also i dont like any ships here
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Monokuma, John Cena/Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), monokuma/everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	this is only for my discord friends

Monokuma walked out in biniki as his talent in oceans got talent. this got everyone fallen in love with ihim. esciappley after he tried to kidpepd te,.  
"AWOWOAG" Junko shouted from the seats in the back in the samall jailcell that mukuroa mad for her; everyone was blshing qast monokuma. some even nose blloding from this. Nagitos fodf jumped frist and tried to eat mOnokumas hot shawty sas. monokuma then rolled which made everyoe honry. theres were many awoofa sfrom this. nagito then dabbed vver and grabbed his dog then comitedd Jumin hands but from elizabeths the 34dsa fancy feast in the middle of the stage. monokuma then stoo ip clearly amad that the attention aas at nagitos dag and nagito. he then slowly started to take off hus top wheich got everytones tatetenion. once again hunko shouted awwogga.  
mukurow as the firs to jump over to monokuma nad steal him grom everyone. which got everyobe to fight for ht ebear. murderes haoppened more than in dang it granpa. monokuma then got fircked int the sewers by john cena and pennnywise.

the end :weary:


End file.
